


Rolled Up Date

by Kisuru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Promises, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Naruto has embarrassing plans for using Tenten's sealing scroll. But it's all for her sake!
Relationships: Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Rolled Up Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecoolbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolbrook/gifts).



Tenten weighed his curiosity. Finally, she handed Naruto her sealing scroll.  
  
“Hehe,” Naruto said, swinging the scroll around, totally horsing around with it.  
  
The vein in Tenten’s forehead throbbed. Of course lending her scroll was a bad idea!  
  
“And what’s so funny? Huh, Naruto?” Tenten demanded, squaring one hand on her hip.  
  
Naruto backed away from her. The dumb smile on his face didn’t vanish. “I’m thinking about all the things I can put inside here.”  
  
“You said you just wanted to take a look!” Tenten reached out for it, but he dodged her. “Stop thinking about whatever… perverted…? You’re not thinking about stashing porn in there, are you?” Her mouth went slack.  
  
Naruto hopped out of her reach. His face betrayed his disbelief. He shrugged, which made her ten times more annoyed.  
  
“Who needs dumb pervy stuff? Anyway, Tenten-chan,” Naruto said, totally switching gears on the topic, “can I put ramen in here? And it’ll be hot later?”  
  
Tenten blinked. “You want to… what? That’s not how that… I never tried with hot food…?”  
  
He might as well go for broke and see if other things worked. “Can I put flowers and gifts and things like that in here for safekeeping? And they won’t break until I give them to you?” Naruto’s heart happily sang thinking about the things he could buy.  
  
Tenten lost track of the conversation. Her awestruck face flushed crimson. “WHAT!? Don’t say that, seriously!” She lunged to snatch the scroll from him again.  
  
Naruto ran away, grass rustling under his feet. He didn’t learn anything. Her embarrassment was adorable. “Next time I’ll bring gifts and serve a meal from this scroll. Let’s have a romantic date!”  
  
Panting from exasperation, Tenten dropped to her knees. He disappeared.  
  
Using her scroll frivolously!  
  
He best not disappoint her.


End file.
